Feeling right at home
by Annimo2009
Summary: Llegar a casa después de una misión es reconfortante, pero llegar realmente a casa... llegar realmente a casa es una sensación completamente diferente y especial que solo se logra entre sus brazos.


Hello, he regresado...

Primer viernes 13 del año... me encantan esas coincidencias al igual que los meses que empiezan un día lunes :)

Esta vez vengo con un **Momento Stony**. Es algo que salió de una imagen que vi en Instagram hace tiempo y ayer, cuando no tenía nada interesante que hacer, recordé la imagen y la primera frase del one shot vino a mi cabeza y comencé a escribirlo. Busqué la imagen en mi celular, benditos sean los screenshots... y aquí lo tienen :)

Como ya saben, ningún personaje me pertenece, tampoco la imagen, solo me pertenece el computador donde escribí esto... computador que se apagó justo cuando más lo necesitaba (iba a subir esto ayer), pero en fin xD

Es **Rated M** porque así me gusta y también a ustedes... ;D

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Feeling right at home**

 **(Sentirse como en casa)**

 **Oneshot**

* * *

Las misiones no cesaban desde hace casi dos semanas y estaba realmente agotado, apenas y había pisado la base en esos días, siempre corriendo que aquí para allá. Extrañaba su casa, sus baños de agua caliente, su cama, su almohada, pero sobre todo extrañaba el calor del cuerpo tibio que lo abrazaba cada noche al dormir. Extrañaba el sonido de su respiración tranquila y pausada, la paz de su rostro dormido y los latidos de su corazón en paz.

Si llegaba a recibir otra misión dentro de los próximos días mandaría a Fury al demonio. En esos momentos sería capaz de mandar al mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos al infierno con tal de tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad junto a la persona que tanto amaba.

Llegó a la mansión tarde en la noche y pidió a JARVIS mantener su llegada en secreto por un rato. Estaba cansado, sudoroso y necesitaba una ducha antes de verle. Se metió su antigua habitación y estuvo largos minutos bajo el agua caliente antes de salir y tomar un pantalón de pijama rojo que estaba por allí para vestirse.

Caminó descalzo por el pasillo y se encontró con la puerta de su habitación ligeramente abierta, la empujó un poco y pudo ver al moreno en la cama. Tony, con solo un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, recostado sobre la cama con una Tablet en sus manos. Pudo ver como sus dedos se deslizaban por la pantalla haciendo quien sabe qué, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Se acercó a la cama y Tony levantó la mirada hacia él, subió por su torso desnudo con un brillo especial y prometedor hasta llegar a su rostro y detenerse en sus ojos; se dedicaron una sonrisa.

Subió a la cama, avanzó hacia él apoyado en sus rodillas y con las manos junto al cuerpo del moreno para posicionarse entre sus piernas. Sin decir una palabra Tony bajó la Tablet por un momento hacia su pecho y lo recibió con un casto beso en los labios; luego el rubio retrocedió un poco y se recostó sobre él.

Con el rostro pegado a su pecho, en el lugar preciso donde estaba su corazón, se abrazó a él y suspiró con cansancio. Le extrañaba tanto, aspiró profundamente sintiendo su aroma tan único y especial, se abrazó a su calor, a esa paz que sentía a su lado; así, abrazado a Tony, Steve se sentía _en casa_. No le hacía falta nada más si estaba abrazado al cuerpo del moreno.

Tony alejó la Tablet de la cama dejándola sobre la mesita de noche y comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos de aquella forma que tanto le gustaba y que tanto le relajaba; con la otra mano rodeó su espalda, abrazándole. Llevó las caricias a su cuello y de regreso, una y otra vez. Poco a poco, con el calor de sus manos en su cuello y con el arrullo del suave latir de su corazón, Steve se quedó profundamente dormido.

El moreno siguió abrazándolo y acariciando sus cabellos al tiempo que lo miraba. Le miraba con esos ojos llenos de amor y devoción; se prometió que no permitiría que Fury le volviera a mandar sin él a una misión, y menos aún por tantos días. Sin él no podía dormir, no podía trabajar, no podía pensar. Cuando no estaba con su Steve se sentía solo, sin un propósito, pero cuando estaban juntos… cuando estaban juntos se sentía verdaderamente _en casa_.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy corto? Muy... ¿algo?

Si les gustó dejen un review ;D

¿Se dieron cuenta que esta vez no fue un **Beso Stony**?, tal vez vuelva a subir un **Momento Stony** en un futuro... lo consideraré, ¿qué creen, funcionaría?

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Viernes 13 de Enero, 2017.**


End file.
